


Just Go to Sleep

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday MetalWarrior22!, Korrasami - Freeform, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hot out. After getting Asami from work, Korra's tired, but she doesn't want to go to sleep. She just wants to keep talking with Asami. Her constant yawning is making that difficult, however. For MetalWarrior22's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalWarrior22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own LoK or the characters.

The late afternoon sun beat down on Korra as she trudged her way to Asami's office. She had promised to pick Asami up after work this evening, but she made that promise before realizing how blistering the heat would be. Spirits, the outdoors were horrendous right now. Sweat caked every inch of Korra's body as the heat bogged her down. Every few steps she took, it felt like she was decelerating. That only made the situation worse, though, as it kept her outside that much longer.

Of course, it _really_ didn't help that her car had broken down a few blocks back. She should have let Asami fix it when she had volunteered to a week or so ago. Instead, Korra had foolishly rejected the proposal, adamant that her Satomobile was just fine.

She should know by now not to question Asami when it came to technological know-how. Needless, stubborn pride would get her nowhere. Korra could scarcely drive well enough to be allowed on the streets. Of course her favorite engineer would understand cars better than she did. Though perhaps Korra should have suspected problems on her own, considering how her steering wheel had come off the other day. She'd managed to slam it back on so that it stuck—and it seemed to work well enough... Until today, when the wheel popped off yet again and then something shorted-out, causing a minor fire to start under the hood. That had been easy to snuff out with waterbending, but the car didn't seem to take too kindly to the fire or to the water.

Still, a promise was a promise. Even if the heat was sweltering and she had no vehicle, Korra was going to pick Asami up from work. They just may have to take Asami's car in order to return to the Sato estate in one piece with their sanity in tact.

Korra was pretty sure Asami had at least one of her cars at the Future Industries main building, but on the off chance that she didn't... The thought made Korra shudder. She let out an agonized sigh as she considered the alternative—walking _the entire way_ back under this burning sun. The humidity of the air made the heat all the worse. Walking back wouldn't be a pleasant experience for either of them.

She hoped that Asami would be running a bit behind so that she could get a chance to rest in the cool building before going back to Asami's place. Usually, when Korra agreed to pick Asami up, she hated if Asami was delayed. But today would be a good time for an exception. It would be better yet if Asami was so far behind that they were stuck at Future Industries until nightfall. The sunset would come in maybe an hour, so it was possible. Unlikely, but possible. Then the heat could be avoided.

And maybe Korra would feel a little less tired if Asami took a while. She wanted to spend the whole night talking with Asami if she could, so being sleepy already was discouraging. It had been a few weeks since the two of them had been able to just talk about anything they wanted for as long as they wanted. Too often, they had to talk about work-related matters, or they couldn't even stay together for very long due to business they needed to take care of. But the next few days should be clear, barring emergencies. Korra wanted to spend every waking minute of the break with her lover. In order to do that, though, she did need to be awake, she thought.

Looking up, Korra realized she had arrived at her destination. Eager to get out of the sun, she forced herself to jog the rest of the way to the entrance. Throwing the door open, cold air blasted her face and she sighed in relief as she made her way through the building to find Asami.

Sooner than expected, Asami's familiar voice reached Korra's ears. It sounded like she was leading a meeting, the confident authority of her tone causing a fond smile to grow on Korra's lips. Korra located the door where Asami's voice resonated the most and leaned against the nearest wall. Closing her eyes, Korra listened to the muffled voices as she awaited the meeting's end.

She yawned, glad that Asami had already offered to have Korra spend the night. She was tired and had no desire to head back to Air Temple Island.

The sound of the yawn startled Asami. She recognized that yawn. Oh, right, Korra was picking her up after work. And apparently was right outside the door. Asami bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing, though she couldn't resist a small smile. Korra's yawns were so cute. Even when they were as loud as that one was. Asami wished this meeting were progressing more smoothly so that she could finish up and go out to kiss Korra's nose as thanks for cheering her up while she worked.

 

In the end, an hour _did_ pass before Korra and Asami were free to head home. While Korra was pleased that they could avoid the intense heat, waiting was boring. So, _so_ boring. The only reprieve from the boredom she got was when the meeting ended about twenty minutes into the delay. Prior to going to finish her work in her office, Asami had trotted over to Korra, greeting her with a chaste kiss. But when Asami's eyebrows creased after the kiss, Korra knew that she was going to have to wait longer without Asami even needing to say a word.

Korra dragged herself behind Asami and tried to keep quiet in the office so that Asami could focus. She yawned again, stretching her arms to keep herself awake. Her hand hit something, causing it to fall to the floor. Pieces of metal scattered at her feet. Korra was getting much better at _not_ breaking things, but her restlessness still sometimes lead to a few broken trinkets or papers getting out of order. Rubbing between her tired eyes, Asami looked up to verify what had fallen. Thankfully, it was just an old mech prototype that she didn't need anymore. “Korra, just sit down for a few more minutes, okay? I'm almost done. I promise.”

Smiling sheepishly, Korra did as instructed.

And, sure enough, they were on their way a few minutes thereafter. Asami confirmed that she had a car, and the couple went home under the darkening sky.

 

-

Another yawn burst from Korra's mouth. How many was that now? At least 4 or 5 in the past half an hour alone, surely.

“... Sweetie? You sure you aren't too tired to be staying up?” Asami asked gently. They had arrived back at the estate almost four hours ago, eating noodles together for dinner, and spending most of the rest of the time chatting and kissing.

Korra opened one eye to appraise Asami while finishing her yawn before answering, “Like I said earlier, I'm fine. Maybe a little drained, but nothing much, really.” This response may have been more convincing if Korra hadn't broken into _another_ yawn as she tried to get the last few words out.

Asami eyed Korra with disbelief. “Korra, it's okay if you need to get some sleep. You're staying the night here anyway, so why don't we just get you to bed right now? You seem a lot more than 'a little drained' if you ask me.” Asami's hand closed over Korra's as she spoke. She tried to make eye contact, too, but Korra's eyes were fluttering closed so often that it was unclear if she was awake even now. Frowning, Asami touched Korra's cheek with her free hand, “Korra?”

Blue eyes snapped wide open, looking somehow confused. “W-what?! Yes, I'm here!” Korra spluttered, struggling to focus her gaze and failing.

Asami chuckled, “Yes, I know you're here. What I don't know is why you're such a sleepy girl tonight.”

At this, Korra woke up a bit more, frowning. “I'm sorry, Asami. The heat was really something today. Between that and taking care of Avatar stuff, I guess the weather was enough to wipe me out.”

“Don't worry about it. Besides, you _are_ pretty cute when you're so sleepy.”

A blush tinged Korra's cheeks at that remark, and she looked away shyly for a moment. “Are you making fun of me?”

Asami scooted even closer to Korra on the couch, giving her girlfriend a teasing look. When Korra's eyes met hers again, Asami gave her a peck on the cheek, grinning. “Do you seriously think I don't mean it?”

Korra pulled Asami into her arms, rubbing her face into her black hair. Asami's arms wound around Korra's waist as she closed her eyes and snuggled into her chest in response. They stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying the sense of security and love they felt when they hugged this way.

“Why are you refusing to go to sleep?” Asami whispered as Korra's hands ran up and down her back. The movement slowed while Korra thought of what to say.

“Well... I just haven't seen enough of you lately. I want to stay up and be with you longer.” She grumbled.

Asami lifted herself up to meet Korra's eyes, “That's sweet of you.” She began to lean in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Korra yawning again. Asami's expression went sour. “Okay, that's sweet of you, but you need to get some sleep, Korra.”

An unintelligible mumble escaped Korra's lips as her eyebrows furrowed and she tried to deny her need for rest. “Spend more time with you,” she managed.

“Korra, sweetie, sleeping doesn't mean we have to spend less time together.”

“What do you mean?”

Asami got up, causing Korra to pout until she realized Asami was shifting their positions so she could pick Korra up. “I mean,” she grunted as she lifted Korra in her arms, “we can go to my room and cuddle together while we talk until you fall asleep.”

Now Korra grinned at her lover, “Spend the whole night cuddling?” She wrapped her arms around Asami's neck as she was carried up the stairs.

“That's the plan. I wouldn't call that spending less time together, would you?”

“I guess not. Thanks, Asami...” Korra yawned one last time.

Once they arrived at Asami's room, Asami placed Korra on the bed and helped her change into some pajamas. After changing clothes herself, she climbed up next to Korra and moved herself down a little so that her face could rest by the crook of Korra's neck. They reached for each other and nuzzled close together. Both women let out content sighs simultaneously, then laughed.

They talked for a while longer, falling asleep in the middle of a lighthearted conversation about what names they'd give to Naga's puppies if she ever had any. It was still pretty hot out, and snuggling like this probably wasn't helping in that regard, but the warmth generated between their bodies was considerably more pleasant than the heat from the sun had been. Korra took a deep, relaxed breath in her sleep, pulling Asami flush against her body and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~~  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3  
> Hey, everybody! I'm alive and trying to write again. It's been hard for the past few months due to the ECT treatments I've been getting this summer. Sorry for having vanished. Writing is still kinda hard right now due to the aftereffects of the ECT, but hopefully this is good enough xD  
> MORE IMPORTANTLY! This is a birthday gift for one of my closest friends, metalwarrior22 (AKA Rod).This is for you, Metal-kun! Happy birthday! I love you so much♥♥♥  
> Thank you for being in my life, Rod. You've been such an incredible friend to me♥


End file.
